1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplification of wiring structure for various electric devices disposed within interior members to be mounted in a vehicle, in a building and the like, wherein the interior members to be installed therein are divided and unified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case, for example, of achieving unification of interior members installed in a railway vehicle, a conventionally disclosed manner of unification is performed in such a manner that only each one of the panel surfaces to be mounted on the ceiling, longitudinal-side walls and lateral-side walls within the vehicle is unified to be a unit, wherein wiring structure for the electric devices installed therein is, as conventionally done, constructed by taking advantage of tubes, cable ducts, cable supporters, and the like, which are mounted in advance in the vehicle body.
Accordingly, the construction described above provides a very narrow working space and poor working conditions to service personnel especially in connection with wiring operations to be performed beneath the floor of the railway vehicle where the service personnel has to work looking upward the whole time, and therefore, a substantially long time is required for completing the wiring operation.
In order to solve this problem, there has been disclosed a new technology in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-6265. However, the method disclosed therein is targeted only for facilitating wiring operations beneath the floor, so that although working conditions are facilitated thereby, the wiring operation itself in a working place can not be abbreviated at all.
For this reason, there has been disclosed another method as shown in FIG. 5 wherein the interior members to be installed are divided and unified as the respective ceiling units 1 and 2, a panel unit 3 and so on, which are thereafter connected to each other directly or by way of an adjusting member 4 disposed for absorbing errors in measurement, wherein each of the units is provided in advance with various electric devices, such as a fan 5, and a fluorescent lamp 6, and also with necessary electric wires 7 and 8, so that when the respective units 1 and 2 are installed on the railway vehicle, the electric wires 8 and 8' of the respective units are connected through the connectors 9 and 9' which are respectively disposed at the connection terminals of the electric wires of the respective units.
In this case, however, the connection between the connectors 9 and 9' of the respective units 1 and 2 is performed at the ceiling side, or in other words, at the back surface of the units, which can cause such problems regarding the connecting method therebetween as follows.
For example, if a method in which wires 8 and 8' are provided so as to be intentionally longer so as to previously connect the connectors 9 and 9' is adopted, the slackened wires and the connectors are vibrated during the time the vehicle is running, which can be a cause of noise, and also can be a cause of destruction of the connectors. On the other hand, if the wires are shorter than necessary, then the connecting operation can be rather difficult.